I'm Your Man
by Alexz85
Summary: Callie and Addison run into each other at the hotel. In a semialternate universe. They have been hiding a brief encounter from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Your Man

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Callie/Addison, Callie/ George implied, Addison/Derek implied, Addison/Mark implied

Summary: Callie and Addison run into each other at the hotel. In a semi-alternate universe. They have been hiding a brief encounter from the past.

_If you want a lover, I'll do anything you ask me to, and if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you. If you want a partner take my hand or if you want to strike down in anger, here I stand. I'm your man. If you want a boxer, I will step into the ring for you, and if you want a Doctor, I'll examine every inch of you. If you want a driver climb inside, or if you want to take me for a ride, you know you can. I'm your man._

**Notes: I am a huge Leonard Cohen fan and I love this song, and George has been getting on my nerves lately so I wrote this. Hope you like it! And if you don't that's okay too.**

Callie stepped into the elevator, on her way to her hotel room. Two days and she still had not found a decent apartment near the hospital, and to add insult to injury, George was still being impossible and childish. All she wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.

She pushed the button to the twentieth floor, and just as the doors were closing she heard a woman's voice call for someone to hold the elevator. As she pushed the red button and the doors slid open again, a mess of red hair appeared in front of her. She felt a familiar rush as the tall redhead stumbled into the elevator and almost bumped into her. She let out a gasp as the woman looked at her and smiled, recognizing her.

"Hey Callie."

"Hi, Addison."

The elevator doors closed and filled the small room with silence. Addison looked at Callie, breathless from her sprint to the elevator. She smiled wider, feeling the tension grow between them but not moving from where she stood, only inches from Callie.

"I didn't know you were staying here."

Addison stated, pushing her hair out of her face, now getting a good look at Callie. She looked tired. But still just as good as she remembered. She was wearing the same top she was wearing that night. Navy blue fitted, low cut top and blue jeans. And that leather jacket. She snapped out of her inspection as Callie spoke.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a place. I was staying with George but--anyway."

Callie shrugged it off, stepping back a little to lean against the wall. She smiled back at Addison, attempting a normal conversation without having to bring up what they were both obviously thinking about. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"So, how long have you been staying here? I heard your uh--friend, Mark? I heard he's here."

"Yeah. He is."

Addison responded, pushing her floor number then moving to stand next to Callie.

"Well, that's nice."

Callie said, nodding and trying to keep her distance.

"Yeah. That's nice. Sex can resolve things sometimes. Closure--thing. Whatever"

"Yeah."

They soon found themselves staring at each other as their minds began to wonder and the elevator seemed to slow down. Callie licked her lips and turned away, pinching the ridge of her nose for a second.

"What?"

Addison asked, knowing perfectly well what was going through Callie's mind. Her hands almost burned, wanting to reach out an touch her again, to at least hold her hand. Callie kept avoiding her eyes.

"Just--stop it. I--am not going to--just, don't say anything. And stop looking at me."

Addison laughed and caused Callie to turn around, angry.

"It's not funny! We--you know, and we're not--we're not talking about it."

"Alright! What do you want to talk about four ten more floors?"

Callie rolled her eyes and smirked in spite of herself.

"Well, why did you move out of Casa De Grey? Did you two break up?"

Addison asked casually. Callie sighed heavily.

"No. We didn't break up. We're just having a fight. He's such a child sometimes."

"Yeah. I know about that."

There was a pause as Addison looked up and stared at the floor lights change gradually.

"You're on the twentieth floor?"

"Yep."

Callie answered with a smile. Addison looked at her shoes then looked up at her suddenly as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Callie--"

Callie turned at the door.

"Do you--want to have a drink? There's a bar."

"Yes. But I can't."

Addison nodded, her lips in a tight grin.

"Right."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Callie."

Callie hesitated a second outside the elevator but then decided to ignore her gut and go to her hotel room.

Addison stepped out of the elevator and almost choked on her own spit as a smiling Mark stood only a few doors before hers. She stomped her way toward him and stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?"

She hissed as he only became more amused at her sudden rage.

"Mark. What are you still doing here?"

"I have a thing for fairy boats."

"Mark, leave."

"I told you, I'm not going."

"You know what? I am not going to deal with you right now. I--I am going down to the bar. Don't follow me. You're already stalking me enough, leave me to THIS."

Mark smiled as Addison made her way back to the elevator and she glared at him as the doors closed.

"I am not going down there."

Callie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her hair still wet from her bath, blow drier in one hand.

"I CAN'T go down there. You will NOT go down there, Callie because you KNOW what's going to happen and--you have a boyfriend. He's a fetus at the moment, but you have a boyfriend nonetheless."

She shook the thought away and resumed drying her hair, until the familiar ringing of her phone forced her to stop. She turned the drier off and walked towards the bed where her jacket laid. She rummaged through the pockets, took out the phone and answered it.

"Hi, George. No. I don't feel like dinner. No, I don't feel like seeing you right now. N--"

She sighed, hung up and threw the phone on the bed.

"Screw it."

She slipped out of her pajamas and reached for a fresh pair of jeans.

Addison sat at the hotel bar, a martini sat in front of her. As she took a sip, she was caught off guard by Callie who, without warming, came to sit next to her.

"Can I have one of those please?"

Callie said to the bar tender, pointing at Addison's glass then turning her head to her and smiling. Addison smirked back.

"Hi, Callie."

"Don't get too excited. We are just drinking."

"That's fine."

"I just feel like hating men and I am not going to do it alone."

"Oh that is more than okay with me. Trust me. Mark is--well, Mark is here. That's all I have to say."

"I thought you liked Mark."

Callie said, nodding at the bartender as he brought her a drink.

"I--like Mark--sometimes."

"Yeah. I get that too."

"So, you have a nice bath? You smell nice."

"Thank you. Yes I did."

Addison leaned in slowly, pushing Callie's hair behind her ear and taking her scent in. Callie wanted to move away and she knew she had to but she couldn't. She only parted her lips slightly and tasted her drink. Addison pulled away, still looking at Callie.

"I had almost forgotten what you smelled like."

And just like that, Addison was back to detached mode. The smoky look in her eyes gone and it almost made Callie mad, but she wasn't about to let her know that. She cleared her throat and returned her attention to the glass in front of her, once in a while looking at Addison as they made small talk.

"So--"

Addison began, signaling the bartender for another martini.

"--I know you don't want to talk about what you secretly DO want to talk about, but--"

"But it shouldn't have happened. I was--well, I wasn't with George yet but you were married--"

"And we can see where that went."

"Still."

"But it was good. I mean, it was GOOD."

Callie found herself looking at her again, then blushed as Addison smiled, bringing back memories from that night and she laughed with her.

"Right? Callie, it was good."

"Yes. Okay. It was good."

"You're blushing. It was really good."

Addison drank from her glass, staring ahead, reminiscing. She spoke, not turning her head.

"So, let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"Well, I'm glad you came down but, why didn't you want to, to begin with?"

"You know why."

Addison nodded to herself then turned to look at Callie, who was swirling her drink with an olive.

"Callie--"

"Hmmh."

Callie answered, putting the olive in her mouth.

"Why did you come down here?"

Callie turned her head at Addison's question, chewing on the olive in her mouth, she shrugged slightly and smirked before looking away quickly.

"Because I've developed a bit more self control, I believe."

Addison laughs aloud as the bar tender serves her another drink.

Two hours and a few drinks later, Addison stood beside Callie in the elevator, both in silence.

"Thanks for having drinks with me."

Addison said to Callie, nudging her with her elbow. Callie nudged her back.

"Thanks for having drinks with ME."

"You're welcome."

They giggled.

The elevator stopped on the twentieth floor and as Callie straightened up to step out Addison watched her. The doors opened and as Callie stepped out, Addison poked her head out, blocking the doors with her foot.

"Callie--"

Callie turned around, caught off guard.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see you tonight but I know you won't show up so, I am going to go up to my room, make some work related phone calls, take a shower, and in an hour from now I am going to come down to your room and knock. And if you don't open the door, we can forget I ever came to your room or that we ever saw each other outside of the hospital. When we do see each other, I'll smile knowingly and you'll smile knowingly, and no one will ever know we slept together. But I really hope you open the door because…I think we owe it to each other and, it doesn't have to be about anything other than tonight."

Addison reached for Callie's hand and leaned in close. She breathed out and kissed Callie softly on the lips. She stepped back and let the doors close in front of her. Callie stood, staring at the elevator doors, then ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

Callie sat on her bed, fully dressed, her legs crossed and biting her nails. She mumbled to herself.

"I'm not going to open the door, who am I kidding? So, why am I still dressed? I'm going to bed."

She stared at the door then at the clock in her nightstand that read 11:55. Five minutes.

"Go to bed, Callie."

Her breath got caught in her throat as someone knocked on the door. She sat up straight.

"Callie, go to bed."

She repeated, slowly rising and walking toward the door, freezing only steps away.

"Go to bed."

End Part 1 ;) so let me know if you want them to hook up or if I should just end it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Your Man Rating: R/NC 17 Pairings: Callie/Addison Summary: Callie and Addison run into each other at the hotel. In a semi-alternate universe. They have been hiding a brief encounter from the past. (this is part two. Enjoy. And if you would and could, please review J )  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to she who's floor she walks on we worship.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Addison stood outside Callie's room. She sighed and fidgets with her shirt. She changed her clothes. She now wore a pair of old jeans and a black Ramones tee shirt, her air fresh from the shower and a pair of black flat shoes. She sighed again, letting out all the nervous energy in her body. She shook her head then froze in deep thought.

"You changed your clothes?"

She groaned, annoyed with herself.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Callie laughed before reaching for Addison. She placed her hand on the crook of her neck, cradling her head as she leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Pressing her against the wall in the hallway. Addison pulled Callie closer, feeling her body against hers and biting gently on her bottom lip. She moved her hand under Callie's shirt and ran her palm over her bare back then ran her nails gently over the soft skin. This was the good thing about sex with a girl. Soft skin everywhere. Her hands moved towards Callie's jeans zipper involuntarily and she felt her hand stop her as she broke their kiss.

"We're in the hallway."

Callie managed to breathe out. They stood in the hospital hallway. The tunnels, virtually empty as always.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed me."

Addison pulled Callie inside the nearest broom closet, slammed the door closed and pushed her against it. She looked Callie in the eyes, pushed her hair back and away from her face and smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. As Callie made an attempt at pulling at the hem of Addison's shirt, she felt her hands being pushed above her head. Before she could protest, Addison moved her right hand to her jeans, unbuttoned, unzipped and slipped her hand inside them while holding her hands in place against the door with the other. She gasped and rested her forehead against Addison's as her fingers moved inside her. She groaned and moaned as she began to feel a pressure at the pit of her stomach begin to build up and Addison finally let go of her wrists.

Addison kissed Callie's neck and braced herself on the door as Callie grabbed hold of her hair with one hand and pulled at her shirt with the other. Soon enough she began to shake as her orgasm started to take over. A couple of minutes later, Callie barely stood against the door, panting, her head resting on Addison's shoulder. She looked up slowly, still dazed, blinked until she could see straight again and found herself looking at a smiling Addison. She smiled back.

"You seem proud of yourself"  
"I am"  
"Thank you"  
"Thank you?"

Addison asked, her eyebrows raised. Callie laughed then reached for Addison again.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Addison decided Callie wasn't opening the door. She turned on her heel and began to walk away when she heard the door to Callie's Hotel room creak open and she spins back around.

"Did you change your mind?"

Callie stood in the doorframe, watching Addison stumble as she takes a couple of steps forward.

"Um. No. I just, I thought you weren't--"

She stopped, looked at Callie and decided to not milk it.

"--you opened the door"  
"Yeah. I opened the door"  
"So, I had this whole speech prepared about why you should open the door, you know in case you didn't--well, not so much a speech as a list of reasons--"

Addison began, coming near Callie. She stopped only inches away.

"--you want to hear them anyway?"

She whispered, reaching up to play with a strand of Callie's hair. Callie smirked.

"Sure"  
"Well, I don't remember all of them but, one reason is, we're the same height--"

Callie nods as Addison slowly wraps her arm around her waist.

"--actually that's all I've got. I was really hoping you'd open the door before I had to use the speech"  
"Shut up before I change my mind."

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Addison opened her eyes slowly and winced as the sunlight from the window hit her eyes. She began to protest but decided against it once she saw Callie sleeping next to her. Her long hair in her eyes, the sunlight laying softly on her naked back, half covered by the bed sheet. She moved slowly, pushed Callie's hair aside and kissed her shoulder, then her neck and her back, finally making her stir.

"mmm, it's Sunday…too early."

She mumbled, her eyes still closed. Addison smiled as she rested her neck on Callie's shoulder.

"The sun bitch slapped my eyes so I thought you could suffer with me"  
"You suck"  
"Come on. Wake up"  
"No."

Addison moved to kiss Callie's lips but she would not respond. She kissed her again and again until Callie finally opened her eyes and laughed.

"You're pushy."

She said before flipping over on her back and Addison moved on top of her, kissing her way down her neck. Someone's phone rang and Addison groaned in protest before moving off Callie.

"Is it mine or yours"  
"I don't know."

Addison reached under the bed and after a few seconds pulled out a ringing cell phone.

"It's yours."

She handed it to Callie and watched her as she answered it.

"Hello? Hi--George."

Callie sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Addison sat up as well and turned her head uncomfortably. She immediately saw the guilt in Callie's face and couldn't help but feel it herself, but she also felt angry. Angry at George for ruining her morning with Callie. She cleared her throat and stood up and began to walk around collecting her clothes. She looked at Callie one last time and she looked back at her as she spoke on the phone.

"I know. Yeah. We should talk about it. I know."

Addison walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, making Callie close her eyes in regret, but regret for what she wasn't sure. Whether it was regret for cheating on her boyfriend whom she still cared about or regret for caring about the girl in the bathroom. She said goodbye to George after agreeing to see him later and hung up the phone. She sighed heavily and buried her head in her hands.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh snap! I kinda liked this one lol damn Alex, cocky much? Do ya'll like it? Let me know.


End file.
